Crazy Elgang
by MagicBeauty
Summary: The whole Elgang is crazy! Now read, and see what the outcomes of each person and each of their class are!
1. Chapter 1: Aisha

What if the Elgang were crazy? Well here are the outcomes. First is Aisha. This is a description of her going crazy in different forms.  
Aisha's POV

I laughed insanely and clutched the dark El in my hand tightly. HAHAHAHAH! I just beat Noah! I ran around in circles, smiling insanely at the same time. I wiped my face with my cloak and on my cloak revealed a brilliant dark red. Blood. Oh yes! I killed Noah! And I had the satisfaction to do it right in front of Speka! Oh you should've seen how Speka looked. She was so angry and tried to kill me but...I killed her first! HAHAH! Too bad for them! I see Velder not far from here and teleported into the middle of the Velder.

"METEOR SHOWER!"

Meteors fell from the sky and fell on the houses, trees, and people. It was so lovely! Now a touch of ice should make it a whole lot better!

"BLIZZARD SHOWER!"

I listened to the screams of the people. It was sooo heavenly! MORE! MORE SCREAMS AND BLOOD! I grabbed a knife and kept on killing people! Blood splattered on my face. It felt so nice. Then I felt a sudden pain in my back. I looked around to see it was Raven. A blade was pierced into my back and came out of my chest.

"W-WHY!?"  
"A-aisha...how could you do this?!"

I fell to the ground but I smirked for some unknown reason. I was going to die and I was smirking! Well aren't I crazy?!

"Raven, since you just did this...I'll let you join me too!"  
"W-what?!"

I stabbed his leg with my knife and he bent down to examine it. His painful face was devastating. I grabbed a nearby spear with my remaining hand and pierced him with it. The spear went right through his body and I closed my eyes. Time to die. The darkness took over. The last thing I heard was Raven's sudden breath and felt his body suddenly falling on top of mine.

Aisha's POV (Void Princess)

I opened the door to reveal Angkor sitting on my bed.

"Angkor! I'm going out to kill time and destroy a kingdom."  
"Okay, Aisha-sama!"

I walked out happily, summoning my wand at the same time. The sky was a brilliant blue, but I would soon change it to red. I can remember the screams of people from different kingdoms. I had killed many friends of mine, including Raven. But I spared Chung, Elsword, Eve, and Rena. The rest that I had murdered included Echo, Stella, and everyone else. I was so happy to hear their screams. Of course, I felt guilty at first, but afterwards, becoming crazy saved me from guilt. I ran into the nearest village. Speka was there, glaring at me. I guess she was still mad that I killed Noah, although they were rivals. I sighed. Rival love? Seriously, this girl better know who she was dealing with. She and Noah were evenly matched, and since I killed Noah, I could kill her.

"Y-you...Murderer. Killed Noah! YOU!"

She charged at me and I dodged her wand attacks.

"PETITE ANGKOR!"

A petite Angkor came at me, but it was sooo slow. I teleported farther away from her and used Aging. She took the full impact, and by the time it ended, she was scarred for life. Her death was inevitable. Especially when a crazy magical girl like me was on the loose. HAHAHAH! Let's see your face now! HAHAHAH! I finished her off and cut her head off. Soon enough, I could go to Lime and give her Speka's head. I teleported to Lime's house, and yes, she lives with Amelia. I knocked on the door with a smile, but it was clearly visible that I had blood on my cheek.

"A-aisha? Why is there blood on your face? Are you ok?!"  
"Yes, of course. Now I need to show you someone important! Amelia come here too!"

They came forward, staring at me curiously. I threw the head at them and teleported away. Even from the forest, you could hear Amelia's scream. Lime screamed too but it was less than Amelia. HAHA! The scream kept on going for a few seconds and I wondered if she fainted. I walked through the dark forest and encountered Valak and Edan. They were sparring but as soon as they saw me, they charged at me with hateful eyes.

"YOU! MURDERED! NOAH AND SPEKA! HOW DARE YOU!"  
"Hahah! You see, I have something special to show you too!"

I threw Noah's head at Valak and he suddenly stopped. His eyes widened and I swore, I just saw Edan's eyes turn to the color red.

"N-no! YOU!"

They again came murderously at me and I smiled. Then I saw Elsword. He stopped them. God. I never want to see him again. I smirked and used poisonous smoke. They died. As usual. I walked back home, happy about what I did. Sitting on my bed was Angkor. He was smiling at me. Well, this ended great didn't it?!

Me: Haa! Finally! Now.. I have to do everyone else's crazy self... e.e  
Elgang: Heheheheh! YOU BETTER DO IT! * Aims weapons at me*  
Me: EVE HELP!  
Eve: I agree with these dimwits for once.  
Me: NOOOO! Then I'll get my own weapon. *takes out rpg* HAHAH!  
Elgang except Eve: Oh ****! WE GOTTA RUN! *runs away*


	2. Chapter 2: Elsword

**Elsword's POV (Lord Knight)**

I was swinging my sword gleefully and my sword connected with something hard. Banthus's sword. He had shielded a child I was going to kill in between this village. It was burning down, Aisha had started this. I loved her. But I never saw her within this fire. That's why I'm here. To kill everyone and find her. Tch, this Banthus is getting in the way.

"Armageddon Blade!"

Haha! Beat him. He lies on the floor, a pool of blood surrounding him. This was sooo FUN! I looked at the kid with a grin, Banthus's blood splattered on my cheeks. I waved my sword around and hit the kid's head, beheading him. This was going to be a BIG PRESENT for Aisha. I walked to the middle of the village with my enormous sword and found Aisha and Raven dead.

"A-aisha..you dared leave me!"

I cut off Raven's head and body parts in anger. I cut off Aisha's head too, this was a big present for Rena and Chung. I WANT TO SEE THEM CRY IN PAIN LIKE I HAVE! I WANT TO SEE THEIR TORTURE!

**Rune Slayer's POV**

I laughed loudly, although no one heard me. This burning village. I had started this fire, with my magic, Aisha taught me. In my hand, held Aisha's head. I hadn't killed her, she died way before I even beheaded her. I laughed and saw I had come to where I had started. Raven was lying on her body, although she was beheaded. I grabbed Raven's head and cut it off. There. Now to cut off everything else. I cut Raven's body to tiny pieces. By the time, I had realized what I had done, Raven was nothing but little, bloody pieces. HAHAHHAHA! I coughed of blood and fell to the ground. I had used too much magic. Well Aisha, I'LL JOIN YOU AND KILL RAVEN EVEN IN HELL!

**Me: There done Elsword.  
Elsword: I don't sound THAT crazy like that grape head.  
Aisha: Elbaka!  
Elsword: Grape head!  
Me: I was too lazy for you. I only like the girl characters more. Girls are easier to put crazy for me.**


End file.
